1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical unit which includes a light guide plate for emitting light made incident on a side surface from one surface thereof, and a reflection sheet disposed opposite to the light guide plate, and a display apparatus including the optical unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal television has been widely distributed. Such a display apparatus includes a light guide plate and a reflection sheet disposed opposite to the light guide plate.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-311430 discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus including a diffusion sheet, a lens sheet, and a diffusion sheet which are disposed on a side opposite to a light emitting surface of a light guide plate to face the light guide plate, protrusion parts formed on edges of the sheets, a reflection sheet disposed on a side surface of the light guide plate so as to protrude from the side surface, and opening parts provided in portions of the reflection sheet protruding therefrom, wherein the protrusion parts of the diffusion sheet, the lens sheet, and the diffusion sheet are locked into the opening parts.